


As Long As He's Happy

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: College AU where Ron moves in with Hermione and Draco becomes Harry's new roommate - from the POV of their RA (Resident Assistant). Maximum 770 words.





	As Long As He's Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/gifts).



> Inspired by Tami's beautiful fanart.  https://llap115.tumblr.com/post/174734310056/confusion-and-fluff-in-the-8th-year-common-room
> 
> See the rest of her art on Tumblr: https://llap115.tumblr.com
> 
> or on AO3 here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115

  

“When did this happen?”   
  


“I have absolutely no idea…”

 

Ron and Hermione’s whispers reached Tami and she moved quickly to stand by them and motioned them into the nearby kitchen.  

 

“Just a couple of days ago and Merlin, please don’t upset them.  It’s been quite the headache to help facilitate.”

 

“Why would you want to?” Ron whispered furiously.

 

“Because they wanted it, that’s why,” Tami whispered back.  “I thought you were his best friends. I assumed you knew.”

 

They both shook their heads, looking back and forth between the cuddled Draco and Harry on the common room sofa and their harried looking RA.  

 

“The first few days after you two moved in together, well, it was pure hell.  They snipped and fought or they cold-shouldered each other and everyone else. I almost came to force you back to your old room for a resolution but I decided to talk to them, separately, to see if I could help.  It was pretty easy to see they liked each other but couldn’t see past the history they shared. So, I just helped a bit. I gave a few well placed shoves in the right direction and locked them in their room until they sorted it.  They came out for dinner like that and thankfully it seems to be working. They aren’t fighting, they are finally sleeping and are calm.”

 

Hermione looked back over and smiled.  “They do look peaceful. They deserve that,” she said, turning to Ron.  “We all do.”

 

Ron looked pained but finally glanced back at them and his face softened.  “As long as he’s happy.”


End file.
